Power Dynamics
by fo44nd
Summary: Jane is coming to the realization that maybe her desires aren't such a bad thing despite everything she has been taught. Maura is realizing that something is missing in her life. Will the two be able to reconcile their needs with their wants? This story has some BDSM content so it is rated M for that reason. This is my first fic so please forgive me if the characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Desires

_A/N: Hello wonderful Rizzles fandom. Long time listener, first time caller. I have been reading a lot of your wonderful work over the years and have finally been inspired to dip my toe in the pool. Please be gentle as this is my first fic. This is definitely for more mature audiences since there is some discussion of BDSM interactions. I hope you enjoy!_

 _edit: I forgot to do the standard disclaimer: R &I are not my creation and I am not making any monetary gains from the use of their characters. I am simply playing in a sandbox already created by Tess and TNT._

* * *

 **Jane**

It was hard to admit your desires. Well maybe not for everyone but definitely for someone who grew up in a super Catholic Italian family. Wasn't that some of the irony? Italians are known for being such passionate people and yet through one's religious upbringing, that passion was relegated to your own mind or at least behind closed doors.

That's where Jane found herself right now. Behind closed doors and in her own mind. She needed this much protection to really think about her desires. Trying to sift through all the complex feelings. What she thought she wanted was most assuredly a sin and maybe even illegal. She would have to look into that.

Jane was thinking about all her relationships. How initially all the men in her life had loved how strong and powerful she was. That was until they didn't. And she had tried to let go, to give them some control over her power. But it just never felt right. She could never fully enjoy herself both sexually but also in the relationship. Jane was coming to realize that she was a dominant partner and needed someone who was willing to be submissive to that part of herself. And that need, that desire was becoming harder to ignore.

 **Maura**

Maura knew what she wanted. Always. Nothing made her question herself except of course for small talk with new people. Social cues were confusing but her desires and needs were not something that kept Maura up at night.

Yet, despite always going after what she needed Maura still felt a sense that something was missing. She was happy with her life. She had the job she wanted, the best friend she needed, and romantic encounters that met her desires, well mostly. As she sat at home on her couch sipping a beautiful Cabernet with some Maria Callas lightly filling the air, she reflected on the last few romantic relationships she had had. If you could call them relationships.

Recently, she had gone on a couple of dates and then took them to bed because that's what she had wanted. She had dominated from start to finish and the finish was very pleasing for her. However, none of them lasted longer than that. After the third or fourth time of bedding them this way, she had lost interest. Her bedmates, as she realized now they were and nothing more, tried to engage and continue into something more but Maura never wanted it.

Why didn't she want more? This was the question that Maura now had to consider. However, she was running low on wine and she was exhausted. This line of questioning would have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe she could ask Jane to help her. Jane always had a way of taking charge when Maura needed to solve a problem. Jane would tackle it head on. Well, unless it was about sex. Then she would blush and rub the back of her neck and try to crack a joke to get out of whatever topic Maura had gotten them in to. Maura found it so endearing and rather adorable. Yes, definitely a topic for tomorrow with Jane


	2. Chapter 2: Beck and Call

Jane woke up with a headache. Apparently even in her dreams, she couldn't get away from her desires. All she remembered of her dream was that she had been fully dominating some shadowy figure and this turned her on more than anything before. Her skin was tingling and as she assessed the rest of her body she realized that she had soaked through her shorts. Jane was a hot and sticky mess from a dream that she barely remembered and it had given her a headache. Today was going to be a grumpy Jane day.

Jane peeled herself out of bed and was about to head to the shower to try and calm her body down in more ways than one when her phone beeped on the side table. Reaching over, she saw it was a text message from Maura.

Deciding to wait to read it until after she was a little less grumpy, Jane went to the shower and finally relieved some of the tension that was coursing through her body. Exiting the bathroom, still grumpy but at least not on fire, Jane grabbed her phone and now saw several messages from Maura and a missed call. Immediately the tension returned and Jane began reading through the messages.

The first message was pretty standard. A chipper good morning message asking if she wanted to meet for coffee before work. The next message a couple minutes later asked if everything was ok. The next message was just a message that was all in caps and only one word: JANE?! Apparently Maura had called after that one and after not getting Jane had then sent a message saying if she didn't hear from Jane in five minutes she was going to alert BPD and have units over to her apartment.

Jane just looked at her phone in shock. How had this escalated so quickly? Looking at the time stamps, she realized that she had about 30 seconds before Maura would call the squad and quickly she dialed Maura's number. Maura answered on the first ring and yelled "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!? Where the hell have you been?!" Jane pulled the phone away from her ear and just stared at the phone. Was this really happening?!

"Maura, I've been in my home sleeping and then getting ready to go to work. What in the hell has gotten into you?! I just looked at my phone and got all your messages. What is so urgent that you are going to send all of BPD to my house for not responding to a text?!"

The line was very quiet. Jane checked her phone to make sure they were still connected. "Maura?" Jane could hear a small huff on the other end of the line. "Maura, what is wrong?" Jane said with a slight growl. Finally, a small voice said "nothing is wrong. I just got really worried when you didn't reply."

Jane's eyes got very wide and she shook her head. "Why would you get so worried?" Maura took a minute to respond but when she did it was in her usual voice and with a sense of command behind the words. "You always respond right away to my morning messages. I have come to expect an answer from you within a few seconds. When minutes had gone by, I had to think something must be very wrong for you to ignore me like that."

Jane was at a lost for words. Did she really respond that quickly when Maura texted her? She put the phone on speaker and pulled up their text messages. She began looking through them and looking at the time stamps and wow! Jane really shouldn't be surprised that Maura was right because as much as Jane hated to admit it, Maura was usually right. But in this case, the fact that Maura was right made Jane break out in a sweat for a different reason.

"Excuse me, Jane! Are you there? You still haven't answered my original question and I fear that if we don't leave soon, the offer will be impossible to achieve without being late. So, are we meeting for coffee or not?" Maura said very impatiently with even more command in her voice. Jane felt a shiver go through her again and she wasn't sure what exactly it was in response to: the tone of Maura's voice or the realization that she was so submissive to Maura.

Quickly Jane responded, "yeah, we can meet up. Just give me a couple minutes to finish getting ready. I had a rough night and I need to get some things together." Jane didn't want to let on how turned on she was for the second time this morning and especially not at what could or could not have caused it. Maura simply replied with "wear that green shirt I bought you. It really is quite flattering with your suit. See you soon." and hung up.

Jane thought about wearing something else, just to defy Maura. But in the end, she knew she was going to do as she was told. She never could say no to Maura.


	3. Chapter 3: What was that?

Maura was sitting in her car outside of Jane's place shaking. She looked down at her phone and couldn't for the life of her understand what had come over her. She woke up this morning feeling good and wanting to meet up with Jane before work to talk to her about the question that had been nagging her last night. She knew she would have to caffeinate Jane before she could get a productive answer from her best friend. Maura really didn't want to wait until after work or even lunch to have the discussion. So she had sent a quick text, knowing Jane would be awake by then.

However, when Jane didn't respond right away, Maura had felt this overwhelmingly possessive feeling and had started to worry. She had immediately gotten in her car and started driving over. When Jane had called, she had just pulled up outside of her apartment building. Her first reaction was so strong, even for Maura, and she just couldn't stop the words that had come out of her mouth. It was like another person had come out of Maura's consciousness and taken over the conversation. And to Maura's great surprise, Jane had reacted to it. Maura could tell by the tone in Jane's voice. There had been a slight hitch in her breathing and just the thought of that had spurred on Maura's alter ego. Ordering Jane to wear the shirt she had bought had just been icing on the cake.

Before Maura could analyze things further she saw that the front door was opening to Jane's building and she didn't want to be caught out front. She quickly pulled away and headed to the coffee shop they always went to. Maybe things would become clearer once she could look into Jane's soulful brown eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane made it to the coffee shop in record time because something told her she didn't want to be late for Maura. Even though they hadn't had a plan, Jane felt like she had let her best friend down. She didn't like this feeling at all and wanted to make things right.

When she walked into the coffee shop, she saw Maura was already there and felt even more guilty. Maura looked up at her and immediately smiled with dimples showing and Jane could feel some of the tension flow out of her body. Returning the smile, she walked toward her best friend and immediately embraced her. Jane rested her head on top of Maura's and just said a simple "hi".

Maura took a minute to return the hug, perhaps taken aback by the fact that Jane had initiated it without a word, but then Jane felt a squeeze around her waist and all felt right. Taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Maura, Jane pulled back and took in Maura for the first time. She looked stunning as always.

"I'm sorry. I didn't respond right away because I woke up with a headache and figured a shower would help me wash it away. I guess I never realized how quickly I respond to you. If I'd known, I never would have taken so long and worried you." Jane looked down at green eyes and saw a flash of something she couldn't really decipher before those eyes twinkled and Jane knew all was forgiven. And somehow that knowledge made Jane's whole body tingle, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Interesting, is the only thought that Jane had.


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee Talk

Jane was here and all was right in the world. All the tension that Maura had felt and that strange alter ego who had appeared just melted away. Maura was surprised to say the least that Jane had come in and immediately hugged her. It wasn't that they weren't affectionate with each other but Jane was hardly the first to initiate without some context first. For Jane to come in and embrace her like that left Maura feeling a little confused but she could never turn down a Jane Rizzoli hug.

Jane was the best hugger Maura knew. They weren't half assed. Jane despised physical contact with people so when she chose to engage, her hugs were full bodied and all encompassing. Maura always felt like she was transported to another place when Jane hugged her. Like there was a different dimension within Jane's arms and sometimes it was the only place Maura wanted to be. She immediately could feel all her troubles melt away into the vortex that was Jane.

When Jane pulled back and looked at her, Maura tried to control all these emotions that she felt whenever she was in Jane's arms and just managed to after a second. After Jane apologized, Maura knew she had to make things right. She had overreacted and she needed to own up to it.

"Jane, you don't have to apologize. Something came over me that I don't quite understand and I just felt so strongly that I had to hear from you. I'm glad you are ok and not at all happy to hear that I may have contributed to your headache. Did you know that most headaches in the morning are caused from dehydration and that consuming copious amounts of water usually helps? I'm actually quite sure that coffee is not what you need. I think they might have a nice green drink here that would help…" Maura trailed off once she saw the expression on Jane's face. Something she had said had made her detective blush suddenly. Maura retraced her words to try to suss out what could possibly have made Jane blush and could find nothing.

"Jane, what could I have possibly said that would make you embarrassed? Was I being too motherly? I'm sorry, I don't mean to be like Angela, but you know I just want the best for you and despise when you are in pain."

Jane took a moment to look at the ground and when she finally met Maura's eyes again there was the trademark Rizzoli smirk on her face. "Maura, I know you care and really I'm fine. I just had a rough night and had some crazy dreams. I'm going to get our coffees so you can tell me why it was so important for us to see each other before work."

As Jane walked to the counter, Maura couldn't help feeling a bit silly, especially since what she had wanted to talk about could possibly make things even more awkward for the two. She was having second thoughts about the discussion she had planned when Jane returned with their drinks and sat down across from her at the table. That's when Maura finally took in that Jane was in fact wearing the green shirt. The feeling caused such elation that Maura almost missed what Jane was saying.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jane asked as she took a sip of her coffee and let out a satisfying sigh and smiled into her cup. Maura was distracted by the feeling of desire that spread through her at hearing that sound come from Jane. It wasn't like she hadn't heard it before but for some reason this time she was having a very different reaction.

Startled out of her thoughts by Jane's penetrating gaze, Maura finally responded "well, last night I was thinking about my past relationships and how they haven't actually been relationships. I've basically been having buddy fucks and I wanted to ask you why you think I haven't let anyone get close."

Maura was a little shocked when Jane started giggling at her until Jane said "Maura, it's fuck buddies, not buddy fucks. And I didn't know that's what you'd been doing. You haven't really told me about anyone for a while. In fact, we have been spending a lot of time together so I didn't even realize you had been having these buddy fucks." Jane's expression changed a little toward the end of her statement and her posture became a bit more upright and her hands around her mug tightened to the point that Maura saw Jane's knuckles turn a little white.

"There hasn't been anyone lately but there were a few people a while ago and I just wanted my best friend's opinion. I just...feel like something is missing and since we have been spending so much time together and have for years, I thought that you may know what it is." Maura said a little exasperated. She knew it wasn't fair to be annoyed by Jane's reaction but somehow she felt like she was being judged and she hated that, especially from Jane.

"Missing? Missing how? You usually pick people who are very accomplished and physically attractive so I don't know how anything could be missing. Although you do seem to have a thing for criminals, particularly murderers." Jane said as she tried to keep a straight face which quickly turned to a face of pain as Maura slapped Jane's arm.

"JANE!" Uh oh, alter ego Maura was back and immediately the expression on Jane's face settled into a mask. "That is not in the least bit funny. You know how traumatic those experiences were. They are not to be the punchlines of your jokes. I'm seriously asking my best friend for help but if you can't be bothered…" Maura trailed off as her alter ego quickly gave way to Maura's childhood self who was always picked on and teased. She knew Jane wasn't those bullies but sometimes her teasing would trigger those same feelings.

Maura began to stand up to leave when she felt Jane's hand on her wrist. "Maura, I'm sorry. You're right...again. I'm not myself this morning and I keep sticking my foot in my mouth. Look, let's head to work and I'll take you to lunch to make up for this. We can even eat the healthiest thing you want. And then we can have a serious discussion and I can be the friend you need." Maura looked into the brown eyes she always loved to fall into and said in that soft voice that made her feel 15 again "ok."


	5. Chapter 5: M'lady!

Well that had been a disaster. What is with this day?! First she wakes up from that dream and feels all kinds of out of sorts and then the thing with Maura! This day wasn't looking promising. Wait a minute, that dream?! That's what started all this. If she hadn't had that dream and just answered Maura's text, none of this would have gone so wrong! But, she also wouldn't have gotten a glimpse at this new side of Maura that was doing weird things to her.

Jame shook her head to get her thoughts together as she pulled up to the precinct. She wanted to have a do-over and get this day going in the right direction. She waited at the front doors and as she saw Maura approach, she flashed her best smile and held the door open. "After you m'lady" wait, what? Did she just say that?! Ugh, act normal Rizzoli!

Maura gave her an odd smile but walked through and did give her arm a quick squeeze as she passed by. This settled Jane a little and she regained her swagger as she entered the precinct. At the elevators, they each pushed the buttons to their respective floors and waited. Jane glanced out of the corner of her eye to see if Maura was ok, only to catch Maura doing the same thing.

They both chuckled and Maura said "I'll see you for lunch" as the down elevator came first. Jane smiled her best smile and said "definitely"

The morning went very slowly for Jane. She just had paperwork to do and as she hated paperwork, time seemed to drag on and on and… Finally, lunch time came and Jane hopped up from her desk and hurried to catch the elevator to the morgue. She was in a hurry to make up for the weird morning that had transpired between them and finally hear what was really troubling Maura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning had been slow for Maura as well. After that almost meltdown at the coffee shop, Maura had felt raw. Her emotions were too close to the surface and she needed the drive over to the precinct alone to practice some meditation to get centered so she could be the best medical examiner her victims needed.

When Jane had called her m'lady, a rush of power had coursed through her and landed right at her core. She had not been expecting that and had to keep looking at the elevator doors to stop from giving herself away. The fact that Jane also seemed affected by it did not escape Maura's notice. At least they were in this together.

Together. That seemed to be the theme of the day. Maura had been feeling this overwhelming need to be around Jane today. What had brought this on? As Maura went about performing an autopsy on a poor young man, Brady Mitchell, who had been found under the Tobin bridge, she continued to mull over what this need for togetherness with Jane was. They spent plenty of time together but somehow lately it didn't feel like enough. What more could she want?

Just as she was finishing closing up the body, Maura felt a warmth settle in her chest. She turned to look at the doorway and there was Jane just watching her. Jane was wearing a look of both pride and what Maura thought looked like adoration. She couldn't be sure but apparently her body could feel that look without her knowledge and give her that warm feeling. Maura would have to evaluate what that could mean later.

"You ready for lunch?" Jane asked as she opened the door and stood in her classic stance, looking both commanding yet adorable. Maura couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she replied "yes, let me just get Mr. Mitchell back in the drawer and change. I'll be ready in a few."

Jane looked at the body quickly and then turned and walked out, presumably to Maura's office to wait. Maura returned the body of Mr. Mitchell to a drawer and quickly finished recording her findings before turning off all the equipment. She made sure everything was in its place before she went to her office to get out of her scrubs.

She found Jane lounging on her office couch and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Are you comfortable enough Jane? Would you like someone to rub your shoulders and bring you a drink?" Maura couldn't help but snicker. Jane looked up and stuck her tongue out. This only made Maura laugh out loud. "So mature, detective."

Jane stood to her full height and walked over to Maura so that she could stand over her. "I'm very mature, doctor." Maura couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the way Jane had stalked over to her or the way she had used her physical stature to control the situation. Maura had flashes of Jane standing over her and using that commanding voice to say very mature things. Quickly, she mentally shook her head clear and after clearing her throat said "detective, I would appreciate it if you would return to your previous position so I can get ready for lunch." Maura was proud that her voice had come out with some authority but there had still been a slight quiver when she had said the word detective.

Jane stepped back a couple of steps but didn't return to the couch. She leaned against Maura's desk and crossed her arms and said "as you wish" with that Rizzoli smirk plastered on her face. Maura wasn't sure what was happening but she couldn't really deny that she didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 6: Pillow Queen

That was more like it! Jane didn't know what had come over her or Maura for that matter, but she was definitely enjoying it. Their playful banter was taking on a whole different meaning and Jane was thoroughly here for iit. This more than made up for this morning.

They arrived at a vegan bistro that Maura was always trying to get Jane to eat at with her. Jane wanted to roll her eyes but she had promised her best friend that she would eat the healthiest meal that Maura wanted, so here they were. They were sat immediately and as the server handed them menus, the look of pure joy on Maura's face made Jane's irritation evaporate.

"Jane, I think you'll love the food here. They do great approximations of typical meat and dairy dishes. They have a Mac and cheese which is neither traditional pasta or cheese but tastes amazing!" Maura said with a huge grin. Jane couldn't help but be taken in by it and grinned back. She looked at the menu and did indeed see lots of traditional meat dishes listed. She wondered how good the fully veggie version could be. As she was contemplating what to get, the server came back and Maura quickly ordered for both of them. She didn't even spare a glance at Jane as she told the young server what they were having.

After the server left, Jane looked at Maura with annoyance all over her face and said "excuse me! Since when can't I order my own food?" The look on Maura's face was not at all what she had expected after she had used her best detective tone. Maura just looked up at her and giggled. Giggled!

"Jane, we both know you can order your own food. I just know what you like and figured since it was a new place it would just be easier for me to matters into my own hands. I promise you'll love it!" Maura then had the nerve to even laugh out loud when Jane just huffed and crossed her arms and pouted. "There is my mature detective again." she said with a sing-song voice.

Jane had two reactions to this statement and both were unnerving. The first, her reaction to talk of her maturity, made her want to prove to Maura just how mature she could be. This included an image of Jane completely dominating Maura in a very compromising position. The second, her reaction to Maura's use of the possessive 'my detective', had sent a sharp pang of warmth straight to her center. As both reactions were so sexual in nature, Jane naturally began to blush and could not find a suitable reply.

Maura noticed this and said "what's wrong Jane? No sarcastic comeback? Did I manage to top you this time?" Maura couldn't have known what her words were doing to Jane. Could she? Jane did a quick assessment of Maura's body language. Everything screamed power, control, and dominance. Jane looked into Maura's eyes, and all she could get from them was Maura was in control. Her pupils were a bit bigger than normal but otherwise nothing was really being given away.

Jane collected herself and staring right into Maura's eyes said "maybe for once, you managed not to be a pillow queen." This had the desired effect Jane was after because as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Maura's pupils really did dilate and she saw pure desire in those eyes. Jane knew this is what she wanted but was still a little surprised that she was able to cause it.

Deciding they needed to take a step back, Jane was about to change the subject when their food arrived. The server put down a huge salad full of wonderfully fresh looking ingredients in front of Maura. Nothing new there. And then when Jane saw what was put in front of her, she looked up in shock at Maura. Maura had ordered Jane what looked to be a huge meatball sub dripping in marinara sauce with a side of sweet potato fries and everything smelled really good. Jane started salivating immediately. When Jane looked up at Maura again, seeing a smug smirk on Maura's face. Jane was about to speak when Maura beat her to it. "Enjoy your sub, pillow queen."


	7. Chapter 7: Like what you see Jane?

Maura could not believe the turn their lunch had taken. She was hoping to have a serious conversation when all of the sudden Jane was making highly suggestive comments that would normally make her run away. Maura couldn't help responding and when she had felt bold enough to make the topping comment, she had never expected Jane to play along. Pillow queen. Ha! Jane knew Maura was no pillow queen yet hearing those words out of Jane's mouth had been such a turn on. Maura tried to hide how much so but couldn't control it all.

In fact, Maura had forgotten the whole purpose of this lunch. Whatever she had wanted to talk about took a back seat to this new back and forth she was engaging in with Jane. She never thought they would have these types of conversations but now that they were, Maura was not going to turn it away.

"So, detective, how was the sandwich? I meant to ask earlier but your face was so full of food, I didn't think it was safe to interrupt." Maira said with a self satisfied smirk. Jane was driving them back to the precinct so she couldn't fully look at her when she said "ha ha ha. So funny Maura. As much as it hurts me to say this, it was delicious. I can't believe it wasn't meat! If more stuff tasted like that, maybe I could actually be vegan." Maura was about to jump in and say a more refined version of I told you so when Jane said quickly, "Psych! Yeah right! I'm a carnivore! Hear me roar!" And dissolved into giggles.

Maura just shook her head. As much as she wanted to scold Jane, she couldn't help finding this side of her detective kind of ridiculously cute. It was rare to see Jane this loose and carefree and who was Maura to bring her down. So instead she said "you well know that humans, that is Homo sapiens, are omnivores and due to the ridges on our teeth and the other aspects of our mandible structure, are better designed for eating plants than any sort of meat. Through the years of evolution, even our canines have dulled to the point to becoming almost useless to tear animal flesh and if it wasn't for forks and knives…" Maura didn't get to finish her lecture because Jane was now howling with laughter.

"Enough Maura. Enough." She said in between outbursts of laughter as she tried to catch her breath. "You know I love your google brain but please don't flood me with all that. I will agree lunch was good but I'm going to stick with my normal diet. Besides Ma would kill me if I couldn't eat her lasagne anymore."

Maura couldn't be mad. In fact, when Jane had said the word love, another warm sensation had come over her and she couldn't be upset about being interrupted or Jane's failure to admit that she should eat more plant based meals.

They were stopped at a light when Maura noticed Jane had gone really quiet. When she looked over to see what had stopped all the laughter, Maura noticed that across the street was a shop that had leather harnesses and other bondage looking gear in the window. Jane was looking at the store with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Maura was intrigued and couldn't keep herself from saying "Like what you see Jane?"


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

_A/N: I hope you are enjoying the ride. We are going to start getting into some specifics about BDSM so if that is not your cup of tea, you might not want to read on. If so, here we go..._

As Jane walked back to her desk, she couldn't help replaying the last hour. What she thought was going to be an innocent lunch with her best friend had become an entirely different animal. Jane was trying to make amends for this morning and somehow it had all come to them looking at bondage stuff in a shop window. Huh?!

Well they didn't go into the shop and look of course. After Maura asked her if she liked what she saw, Jane had clammed up and just driven them back to the precinct in almost total silence. Jane was afraid to speak because apparently she was unable to control what came out of her mouth today. She was so afraid of what she would have said to Maura. Because the truth was only supposed to be spoken behind closed doors, inside her own mind. Not discussed out in her squad car with her best friend. A best friend who apparently was becoming increasingly emboldened to discuss these types of things.

What changed today? Was it the time she spent indulging in her desires last night, and to be perfectly honest with herself, early this morning? But it's not like Maura knew about those thoughts, so why was she all of the sudden becoming more vocal on a subject she knew Jane never wanted to discuss...Jane was very confused to say the least.

After she parked the car and started walking to the precinct, she went to hold the door open for Maura and couldn't make eye contact. Apparently that just wouldn't do for Maura because instead of just walking by and squeezing her arm like she had this morning, she made a point of actually brushing her body against Jane's. This of course got Jane's attention and once their eyes met, an unspoken agreement seemed to be made. Things were ok. This was ok. They were ok but something new was brewing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura was happy. Maura was usually happy but these last few weeks had been extra happy inducing. She and Jane had been engaging in so much banter that had sexual undertones that Maura was both frustrated and extremely satisfied all at the same time. Something had come over Jane that Maura couldn't quite figure out but also was afraid to over analyze. What if she caused Jane to revert back to her old, repressed self. Maura would be devastated. She had really gotten to love this new freer Jane and she wouldn't be the one to send her running back into the closet.

Wait, closet? Did all this mean Jane was out of the closet? In all the years that Maura had known Jane, she never once expressed interest in women. Even when they had to go undercover at Merch, and Jane had had many women hitting on her, she never expressed interest. Sure, they had played at being LLBFFs for Giovanni but that was just to get him off their backs. Even though, being in Jane's arms like that had definitely caused less than friendly thoughts for Maura. But had they for Jane? Maura really couldn't say and she was most certainly NOT going to ask Jane. All she knew was that the Jane of the last few weeks was a more sexually free, at least in conversation, version of the detective she had always loved.

Hmm, love...yes, Maura loved Jane but after these last few weeks, Maura was beginning to think that she might be in love with Jane. In Jane, she had the best friend she had ever had. And recently, Jane had also been fulfilling a romantic component that was so important to Maura's life. Maura had not felt the need to go out and seek anyone in months. She was still feeling the frustration of the lack of sexual activity but the verbal sexual sparring with Jane was giving Maura plenty of fodder for her nights alone in her bed. Maura had had to use an array of her toys to feel even a little satisfied but it was much better than bringing home someone who wasn't Jane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For Jane, the last few weeks had been heaven. Or at least Jane's version of heaven. Being able to express some of her desires through her verbal sparring with Maura was like being in heaven. Jane was finally letting go of the need to lock everything in her mind and was embracing this other side of herself that no one had ever seen. And the best part was that her best friend was not only letting her enjoy this new found freedom but was also sharing in it and giving as good as she got. Jane had never felt this powerful yet still so very enthralled before. With Maura she could be as dominant and powerful as she always wanted to be and yet feel completely safe when she wasn't in the need for control. This was something so new and refreshing, it made Jane want to giggle like a schoolgirl most of the time.

The only part of this new found freedom that was not working out was that now Jane was having the dreams of domination almost every night and the figure she saw was no longer in the shadows. The shadow had clearly morphed into her best friend, one Maura Isles. And this development meant that Jane was beyond sexually frustrated and spending a lot of time waking up with a headache and spending longer in the shower in the mornings than ever before. And to top it off, the image of that storefront had never left her mind. Jane kept having flashes of those harnesses and whips that she had caught a quick glimpse of and they were only fueling her nightly dreams. So much so that Jane decided she was going to do something about it.

That's what prompts Jane to come back to the store she can't get out of her head exactly three weeks after she first saw it. Her hand is getting tired from her morning routine and she has bitten the bullet to go in and quelch her curiosity. She had to make up a reason why she couldn't have lunch with Maura today and Jane felt a little bad about it except that Jane just wasn't that far into her sexual awakening to take Maura with her.

As she stepped into the store, all her bravado left her and she was just about to turn around when a friendly voice said, "Hello, welcome to the Pleasure Chest. How can I help you?" Jane turned to the voice and saw a man who was probably in his mid 40s who had one of the kindest faces that Jane had ever seen. Not what she had been expecting especially when she looked him up and down and didn't see a stitch of leather or buckles on him. Instead, the man was wearing a nice button down shirt and simple well fitted jeans with converse. Jane's first thought was that Maura would approve of the outfit choice. And with that thought, the reason Jane had decided to visit the Pleasure Chest came crashing back to her.

Blushing slightly, Jane walked further into the store and said, "hi, yeah, um, I, um, was just kind of, you know, curious. I saw the store window as I was driving by and it kind of got me thinking. So yeah, um, here I am." The man just smiled back gently and said, "yes here you are, you tall drink of water." This caught Jane off guard and she couldn't help but chuckle as she said" tall yes, but I don't know about the water part. I just wanted to get a closer look at some of the stuff that I saw. Just browsing, I guess."

The man said, "Well, my name is Todd. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Really, no question is too small or too embarrassing. I promise, I am here to help." Todd walked back behind the counter and went back to what he had been doing before Jane had walked in. Jane, now left to her own devices let her eyes roam around the store and let her feet start taking her around to really get a good look. Some of the things scared her (hello 12 inch camo didlo with actual hair on the balls), but most things were just interesting.

It wasn't until Jane got to the section of the store that was aimed more at bondage that she felt herself start to get a little aroused. This section had harnesses, whips, cuffs, swings, and all kinds of other things that she couldn't readily identify. Jane's breath caught in her throat as she saw what looked like a big giant X but clearly had places that someone could be anchored to it. She had never seen anything like it but that didn't stop her from having very mature thoughts about what and who it could be used on.

Apparently, Jane had been staring long enough that Todd had come over to see what had caused her rapt attention and startled Jane when he said "Oh, that's a St. Andrew's Cross. This is a pretty staple piece for most BDSM dungeons. The person can be attached either front facing or back facing for lots of different types of fun." After hearing this, Jane blushed a deep crimson that she was sure was covering her whole body. Although she is very embarrassed, she is also highly aroused. Jane is currently having a rapid slideshow that is flying through her mind of all the fun that could be had with one of these and the unending possibilities are pushing all the blood in her body to one specific point.

"Um, that sounds….nice?" she squeaks. Todd just chuckled and said "yes, nice is one word for it. Since you are new to this, I wanted to let you know about this group that has these monthly parties. You can go and just observe and get more familiar with the whole scene so you won't be so intimidated by any of this. It's a really good group of people and the next party is coming up this weekend. Here take a look and I hope you decide to check it out." He walks away after handing Jane a flyer. When she looks down at it, sure enough an image of the St. Andrew's Cross is on the front and the address of the event, a play party as it is apparently called, is listed. Not much else is on the flyer and Jane has to think this is to help keep a certain type of person out. She is not sure if she wants to go but she decides to keep the flyer all the same. Jane shoves the flyer into her jacket and turns and thanks Todd before leaving the store. Her lunch hour is almost over and if she hurries, she can make a quick stop home to take care of the lingering arousal that had taken over her body after that filthy but sexy slideshow in her head.


	9. Chapter 9: Research

Jane had not been able to have lunch today and it had made Maura sad. Actually, it had made Maura a little mad and a bit of her possessive alter ego had wanted to demand that Jane tell her where she was going but Maura had been able to rein it in. Instead, she had decided to go home and fix herself a proper lunch that she would never get Jane to eat, even with her most commanding voice or pleading eyes. However, when Maura got home, that possessive side reared its head again and all Maura could do was think of Jane with someone else on their lunch break. She got so worked up that she started imaging what she would do to Jane to punish her for stepping out. The thoughts should have surprised Maura but instead they just caused arousal to sweep through her body and she needed an immediate release. Foregoing food, Maura went upstairs and went into her drawer of toys which had been getting so much use lately and decided to take care of business.

It was surprisingly how fast Maura was able to climax. Just thinking about tying Jane up and making her bend to her every whim had Maura screaming out her release within minutes. Once she gained conscious thought again, Maura actually became a little embarrassed of how much she thought about Jane in this way. They hadn't really talked about all the sexual innuendo and increasingly sexy banter. Maura had no idea what it actually meant but she couldn't think of anything else. And even more troubling was that she couldn't think of anyone else. Now every time she brought herself to orgasm, she was thinking of her tall drink of water detective. As this dawned on Maura, she realized that maybe she needed a distraction from Jane for a little bit. Just to get some distance from all these feelings for her best friend who she may be in love with and yet couldn't directly talk about any of this with.

Due to the nature of her recent fantasies, Maura decided to look up some of the local BDSM groups. Since she was never one to shy away from sexuality, Maura was fully aware of all that BDSM entailed from a sociological standpoint and even to a certain degree a scientific point of view. However, she had never fully delved into the world of BDSM and with her fantasies taking a certain turn as of late, Maura felt like now might be that time. As she was searching online, she found an event that was happening this weekend. The details were vague but given the nature of the party, Maura understood that this was to protect the people of the community. Maura decided there and then she would go and do some "hands on" research into a world that was becoming increasingly interesting to her. This would be the perfect distraction from everything with Jane.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the week had continued as the previous ones. Jane and Maura happily flirting and bantering and getting more and more handsy with each other. Neither of them pointed out these changes to their dynamic but it seemed like other people were starting to notice. At one point during the week, Korsak had just started at Jane for a full five minutes after Maura left the squad room and finally Jane had said "WHAT VINCE?! You have been ogling me for forever and if you don't tell me why in two seconds, I am going to punch you square in the nose!" Vince just chuckled and said " you and the Doc seem to have gotten friendlier."

As the words made their way across the room and Jane processed what he had just, Jane's mouth dropped open and she started stuttering "huh, um, wha, ah, I am not sure what you mean." Vince laughed again and with a gleam in his eye said "oh really? I guess you have always had your hand on the Doc's thigh when you were going over details of a case. Forgive me for never noticing this before." Jane had nothing to say to that so she just stood up and left the room saying "I need more coffee." She could hear Vince laughing even louder as she left the room. Did she really do that in the squad room of all places? Things were starting to get a bit out of control and Jane's dominant side was not having it. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets in frustration as she waited for the coffee to be done because yeah, she made a fresh pot. She wasn't that desperate or out of it to drink that swill that had been sitting there all day.

When she moved her hands in her pocket, she heard the crinkle of paper. Pulling out the culprit of the loud noise and seeing that it was the flyer from the Pleasure Chest, Jane quickly shoved it back in her pocket. She didn't want anyone at the precinct to see it but it did put a thought into her head. Maybe she did need to go and get her mind off of Maura for a bit. Maybe seeing these things in person would help settle some of these wild fantasies she was having of her best friend in such deliciously compromising situations. As the coffee finished brewing, Jane resolved that she was going to put on her big girl panties and get out of her comfort zone and go be free this weekend. Now, how was she going to pull this off without anyone finding out?


	10. Chapter 10: Reflections

When Jane woke up Saturday morning, it was the first time in weeks she didn't have a headache. She took a minute to assess things and realized that her dreams hadn't been plagued with visions of Maura and whips and crosses. In fact, she had actually slept so well she couldn't even remember if she had dreamt of anything. And also for the first time in weeks, her shorts weren't soaked through. Jane wasn't sure how she felt about this last part but she was going to take all of this as a win.

After Maura's crazy reaction last night when she had told her about Todd, which thank the heavens she had not lied and just kind of let Maura think of events in a slightly different context, they had had a very cozy night. The sexual banter had not been prevalent and they just cuddled on the couch watching 13th. It wasn't the most romantic subject matter to say the least, but being able to be close to Maura and hear her adding statistics to the ones being presented had felt like coming home to Jane. She really wasn't trying to overanalyze her feelings but it was becoming harder to ignore that she may have real feelings for Maura. Not just the love for a best friend or even the love for a potential lover. Jane was starting to think she was falling in love with Maura. And as unsettling as that thought should make her, she was surprisingly ok with the idea.

Jane always knew that she and Maura had a special connection. Even a blind man could see that. But lately, that connection had deepened in a way that was completely unexpected to Jane. It wasn't just Jane's awakening to her sexuality that had changed their dynamic. It was something much deeper. Jane was still too afraid to really look at what lay down in those depths but she knew it was something profound and for once she wasn't going to let her Catholic guilt get in the way.

Jane had decided not to talk to Maura today for fear of letting slip any details about the play party tonight. She knew she was lucky getting away with using Todd as a shield to not have to lie to Maura but any more communication would lead to something Jane didn't want to deal with. Besides, Jane was about to put herself so far out of her comfort zone it might as well be Pluto, that she needed all day to get her wits about her and make it to the party at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura awoke Saturday morning feeling refreshed. As she cracked her eyes open, she actually let out a little hum of pleasure and stretched like a cat who had all the cream. Maura had had such pleasant dreams of being wrapped up in Jane's arms. She had been transported to another dimension where everything was warm and glowed. Even upon waking up, Maura still felt her skin tingling as if she had just come out of pool of hot springs.

Last night had been spectacular. Well, after she almost ruined it. Seriously, she really needed to get this other self in check because these outbursts were getting out of hand. Maura never has had so much trouble controlling her temper like she has lately. I mean of course she has a temper. She has strong Irish blood flowing through her veins but she had always been in control. Something about Jane lately had made her unable to rein in her need to possess Jane. If she really looked at it, she had always been possessive over Jane but never to this degree. Was it because of all the flirting? Maura wanted to unpack this but she also remembered that she wouldn't be seeing or talking to Jane today and the last things she wanted to do right now was get herself all worked up.

As the tingling subsided with the cold dose of reality of not seeing Jane today, Maura decided that she would make herself a healthy, hearty breakfast, spend some time doing her mindfulness meditation, and try to prepare herself for her own Saturday night plans. Maura was looking forward to picking out an acceptable outfit for the play party. She wasn't planning on participating but she still wanted to look her best for the community. To do this, she was going to have to do some more research and maybe even go shopping! This thought put a huge grin across her face, and Maura finally got out of bed, feeling again like she was back in that pool of hot springs.


	11. Chapter 11: Anticipation

Jane was going through all her pre-game rituals. Currently, she was on the floor of her apartment stretching. She was blasting her pre-game warm-up mix that she always played before her softball games to make sure she was in the right mindset to conquer any obstacle in her path. Despite the fact that Jane was very curious and pretty excited about the play party that was only a couple hours away, she was also extremely nervous. She had never done something like this and a little voice in the back of her head was telling her she was crazy. The voice sounded surprisingly like her Ma. Actually, Jane really shouldn't be surprised that her Ma's voice was trying to psych her out but Jane was determined to push through it. Hence, why she was currently going through her pre-game ritual on her bedroom floor.

After doing a little research, Jane had decided to dress as incognito as she could for this party. Since it was her first time, she didn't want anyone to come on to her or mistake her for either a domme or sub. She wanted to just be able to observe like Todd had said. Jane was starting to wonder if Todd would actually be there tonight. He hadn't actually said he was going but he did have the flyer handy. Jane started to wonder who else might be there. That thought sent a stabbing pain of fear through her body. What if someone she knew was there? What if they saw here? Oh my...fuck! Now her Ma's voice was getting louder telling her in no uncertain terms that she could not go and be labeled as one of those people. The louder the voice got the more Jane was starting to listen until suddenly an image popped into her head. An image that made everything go quiet and made her pulse quicken. An image of Maura attached to the St. Andrew's cross wearing nothing but a hardness and a blindfold slightly shaking as Jane drug a riding crop down the front of her body.

And that's all it took. No more voices of anyone other than Maura's, softly begging Jane to take her. Jane opened her eyes and with a new resolve, got up off the floor and went to the shower. It was time to clean up and get ready to conquer the night. That's right, tonight, she was going to finally embrace all parts of herself and be free.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura was buzzing with nervous energy. She was sitting in her car outside the venue, which was in the warehouse district and looked to be a converted loft space from what she could see. She watched as people were discreetly going in through a side door with long coats on, covering up their chosen outfits. This made Maura even more nervous as she looked down at her own.

Maura had spent most of the morning researching what constituted play party appropriate attire online. After getting a feel for what she might want to wear, she had found a couple places in Boston that carried the best options for her. Maura had decided that she was going mostly to observe but if a situation presented itself, she would allow herself to indulge. She needed this after all the weeks of sexual banter she had been engaging in with Jane. Maura deserved this!

Maura had actually gone back to place that had caused Jane to go silent on their way back from lunch which turned out to be called The Pleasure Chest. She saw some interesting things but nothing that she wanted to wear for the party. It wasn't until she had gone to a place called The Crypt that she had her breath taken away. Maura had turned a corner and come face to face with what could only be described as a dominatrix ensemble. It was all leather and the leather was so polished it glistened from feet away. It wasn't unlike a lot of the traditional outfits you saw in film and television when they showed a dominatrix. What made it stand out to Maura was the fact that she could immediately envision Jane, on her knees, licking her boots.

Maura suddenly became flushed with arousal. She became a bit disoriented in the shop and when the sales person came to check on her, the only thing she could get out of her mouth was a breathless "I'll take all of that."

Now she sat in her car wondering if she had over dressed. Maura was used to being overdressed most places she went but it felt a little different this time. Maura had a feeling that a lot was at stake tonight and she didn't want to ruin it just because she liked to dress up.

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling out of her nose per her extensive practice in meditation, Maura decided that it was all or nothing and exited her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To say that Jane felt out of place right now would be an understatement. It wasn't what she was wearing that was causing her discomfort. Oh no, the people inside the play party were literally dressed in everything imaginable: from full power suits to latex to leather undies to really nothing at all. Jane had decided to just go simple in a black turtleneck with tight black jeans and her black ankle boots. She wanted to try to blend into the shadows as much as possible so that she could accomplish her mission: observe and conquer.

However, apparently something about Jane was making her the center of everyone's attention from the minute she walked in. She had arrived a few minutes after the stated time and was surprised to find the place almost full. Apparently this wasn't one of those parties you showed up to fashionably late. And as soon as she had made her way inside, it felt like all eyes had gravitated toward her.

Immediately she had been approached by a man leading a woman(?) on a leash and he simply glared at her. The woman (Jane couldn't tell because the person was completely covered in a latex suit and a dog mask so there was absolutely no shape to the person in the dark lighting) had started panting and whining. Jane had nervously rubbed the back of her neck and quickly sidestepped the pair and went in search of a dark corner.

However, before she could find one, a woman in a power suit started stalking up to her. She was very attractive, not as sexy as Maura of course, but still alluring in her own way. Jane decided not to process the comparison she had just made at the moment and address the situation developing in front of her. The woman had been saying something that Jane had missed entirely and was now just staring at Jane with a kind of leer.

"Um, I'm sorry what were you saying?" Jane asked fairly timidly for her. The woman started to smirk at her and Jane didn't like where this was potentially going so before the woman spoke again, Jane excused herself with a lame, mumbled "sorry I think I see my friend" tossed over her shoulder.

Jane finally made it a corner and caught her breath and tried to settle the nerves that were firing rapidly throughout her body. She had no clue what she was giving off but apparently both dominant and submissive people all over the room were picking it up. This could be a really long night for Jane if she decided to stay because her plan to just observe seemed to be going right out the window.


	12. Chapter 12: Mistaken Commands

Wow. That was the best the eloquent Maura Isles could muster. The minute she had stepped inside she was overwhelmed by the number of people in the space. She could almost smell the pheromones coming off all the heated bodies in the various states of dress. Looking around, she had felt better about her choice of attire as many people were wearing more risqué outfits including some just walking around naked, save for a choker around their necks.

Maura had mentally prepared herself for tonight with thorough research but she had not been prepared for the amount of physical energy that a room like this would have. Immediately, her body was reacting to all the sights and sounds. The more she moved throughout the space, the more heated she felt. It wasn't just arousal. It was a visceral reaction. Her body was vibrating off the activity that was all around her.

Just as she was completing her lap around the room, she came upon a scene. A woman was attached to what she had come to know was a St. Andrew's Cross and was currently being teased with a feather by a fairly attractive man. The woman was squirming but Maura could tell that she was in a state of euphoria. Maura was entranced. This scene was both innocent and yet very sensual. She started to imagine what it would be like to have Jane in a similar situation.

Before she could go too far down that rabbit hole, Maura felt her body flush again with that warmth that could only mean one thing: Jane was here. But, no, that couldn't be, Maura rationalized. Jane would never be caught dead in a place like this. That was in fact, why Maura had come here tonight. To be distracted and get her mind away from Jane and yet, her body only responded this way to one person: her detective.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane had finally found what she considered a safe spot. She had found the St. Andrew's Cross and settled into a corner to watch the scene that was being set up unfold. Things were just getting going as a woman was fastened onto the cross when she felt something against her leg. As she pried her eyes off the cross and looked down, she was shocked to see a person curled up around her foot. With wide eyes, Jane was trying to get words out that would follow along the lines of what the fuck when the person encasing her foot let out a little whimper.

This stopped all of Jane's thoughts cold. The sight and the sound of this whole interaction was causing a tingling sensation on her skin. She couldn't really see the person that was wrapped around her leg but the sensation was doing things to her that she was just getting used to admitting to herself. Jane finally regained her ability to speak and in her best detective voice said "Get off! Now!" Looking back, she probably should have rephrased that a bit given where she was but it seemed like the best thing at the time.

Instead of the person removing themselves from her person, they wrapped around her tightly and started rubbing themselves against her leg. That is when she felt a rock hard appendage against her leg and thought back to what she had just said. Realizing that the person was only following orders, she quickly amended her statement with "Get off of ME, NOW! Feel free to get off wherever you want as long as it doesn't include me." There was a slight whimper again from her feet but then the person scampered away and disappeared into the warehouse.

Jane was so distracted by this whole sequence of events that she missed the start of the scene taking place on the cross and when she looked up, the woman was being tickled. Hmm, not what she had expected but still intriguing. Jane was so busy taking in everything happening in front of her that she missed when a familiar gait walked past her. Normally, her detective training would have ensured that she caught all the movement around her but to be fair, this was a whole new ballgame for Jane.

It wasn't until her skin started tingling in another way that Jane bothered to drag her eyes away from the wonderful scene on the cross. Jane was expecting to find yet another power suit or at least the whimpering man staring at her but was shook to her core to see those green eyes she would know anywhere looking right at her. Jane had no idea what to do. All of her instincts were telling her to run. Let's face it, that was Jane's go to move. To run away from all her complex feelings and her desires and really anything that was just too much for her. So as Jane held the eyes of one Doctor Maura Isles, she prepared herself to slip out the nearest exit. She would have made it to if it weren't for someone tugging her backward at the last minute.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane was here. Her Jane, the most sexually repressed and least adventurous person she knew, was here. At a BDSM play party. Maura was still processing all this as she raked her eyes over her detective. Jane had not been adventurous in her choice of dress but that didn't stop Maura from licking her lips as she perused Jane's body. Jane would look good in a paper bag but Jane dressed all in black tight clothes looking so strong and powerful was another sight to behold altogether. Maura felt herself getting increasingly wet between her thighs and squeezed them together. Her chosen outfit did not leave much material to deal with getting as aroused as she was looking at Jane. Maura needed to get herself under control.

And Maura might have actually achieved that goal if she then didn't have to watch the next series of events. The person wrapping themselves around Jane's leg. Jane's reaction and the way the person started humping Jane's leg shortly after. Maura felt a lot of emotions all at once: anger, arousal, sadness, and jealousy. The one that seemed to be winning out was arousal. Maura could not tear her eyes away from the tableau and was a bit disappointed when the person around Jane's feet went scurrying away. Maura was sure Jane would leave after the encounter and was pleasantly surprised when Jane stayed put and turned her eyes back to the scene on the cross where the woman was getting tickled.

Maura was debating her next move when she was met with those penetrating brown eyes that always ensnared her. She felt that rush of warmth take a hold of her body again and was thinking about going over to Jane when she could tell that Jane was terrified. Maura read her body language and everything said Jane was going to run. The part of Maura who felt like she owned the detective rankled hard at this thought and Maura felt a determination flood her senses. She would not let Jane run. Jane would finally have to tell Maura what she wanted, needed, desired. Clearly, they shared something beyond their normal friendship or even their recent flirtation. Jane apparently also shared Maura's need for power in the bedroom or in this case warehouse.

Just as Maura was going to spring into action to catch her frightened rabbit-like fleeing detective, she noticed a woman in a power suit grab Jane roughly by the arm and pin her to the wall behind her. And without any real thought, all Maura could think was: _Mine_.


	13. Chapter 13: Mine

How had she gotten here. This whole night seemed like one big blur. Jane thought she was going out to let her freak flag fly for the first time in her life and now she was here. Well, the fact that she was here, at Maura's, wasn't actually that surprising. Jane really felt like Maura's home was also her home. It was the circumstances that had lead them to currently be at Maura's that was throwing her through a loop.

After Jane had been pinned to the wall, she had looked up to see the attractive woman from earlier tightly gripping her arm and leaning her whole body into Jane. She was shorter than Jane but still held a sense of strength that surprised Jane. It was kind of sexy in a creepy way. The woman was glaring at Jane and Jane wasn't sure if she was going to be eaten alive or eaten to climax. Before she could figure it out, the woman was suddenly yanked off Jane and in her place was a seething vision of Doctor Maura Isles in all her dominatrix splendor.

All moisture in Jane's body left her top half and settled between her thighs. Jane had been having quite the detailed and salacious visions of Maura lately in her fantasies but none of those held a candle to what was before Jane right now. Jane started at those deliciously high leather boots that went all the way to Maura's mid thigh. As Jane's eyes continued to move up Maura's body, she took in the leather bodysuit that had panels cut out to show bits of Maura's yoga toned abs. There was also a deep V that showed LOTS of cleavage and some moisture returned to Jane's top half just to find its way out of the corner of her mouth as she started to drool.

Before she could make it to Maura's face, Jane was brought back to the present situation unfolding in front of her. Maura was looking with daggers at the woman who had pinned Jane to the wall and Jane suddenly felt very sorry for her. Maura was even shorter than the woman, even in her sexy boots, but the woman didn't stand a chance. Maura looked like a lion protecting its cub and after a very short glaring contest and not a word exchanged, the woman took one last look at Jane, smirked, and left.

Jane didn't even have a chance to react to the smirk before she felt Maura dragging her to the nearest door. Jane tried to pull out of the iron grip that she found herself in but to no avail. Knowing how determined Maura could be, she had just given in and let herself be put into Maura's car. Jane started to say something but stopped herself when she saw the rage and something else dripping off of Maura as she drove faster and a bit more reckless than was the norm for her.

Jane studied Maura as she drove and felt that complicated mix of feelings again; the same feelings she had felt when she had locked eyes with Maura across the warehouse scene. Jane was aroused and also scared shitless.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rage. Anger. Heat. For the first time in Maura's life, her thoughts were monosyllabic. There was no google brain happening right now. Maura was operating with her amygdala and her hind brain was definitely in charge. All she knew was that Jane was hers and no one took what was hers.

As she got closer to her house, Maura began to realize what she had done. She risked a glance over to Jane, who hadn't said a word during the drive, and saw that Jane was radiating a controlled anger. At least, that's what Maura thought. Images of what had just happened came back to Maura in a flash, and all of the sudden Maura felt dread. She had just treated Jane like a piece of meat. A piece of meat that was hers and didn't have a say in her own interactions. Tears started to collect at the corners of Maura's eyes. What had she done!

Maura pulled into her garage and before she could turn off the ignition, Jane was out of the car and inside the house. Maura sat in the car, trying to collect herself. She wouldn't cry in front of Jane, not after what she had done. Maura knew that if she cried, Jane would do everything she could to stop it and would let Maura off the hook. And Maura knew she didn't deserve that. She had acted like some caveman, knocking Jane over the head, and dragging her by her hair out of the party but in her case it had been her arm.

Maura took a few more cleansing breaths, wiped at her eyes to make sure she didn't show any tears, and as confidently as she could muster, walked into her home. Just as she made it inside the door, she was slammed against the wall. The door was slammed closed and Maura just closed her eyes tight. She deserved whatever Jane had to give her. It was the least she could do to pay for her behavior. When she suddenly felt lips on her neck working their way up her to her ear, Maura's eyes flung open.

Yes, she was pinned to a door. Her best friend was pushing her entire body into Maura. But, said best friend was also pulling her ear lobe into her mouth and sucking. Maura let out a soft moan as teeth pulled at the tip of her ear lobe. She was brought back to the moment when a breathy voice said "Mine."

This caused Maura to try to free herself from Jane's hold and when she couldn't she resorted to the only thing she could: she leaned forward and bit Jane hard on the collarbone. When Jane let out a yelp, and loosened her grip, Maura pushed her off her and squared her shoulders. The only thing she could think to say was "Mine."


	14. Chapter 14: The Talk

Ok, so that hadn't gone how she had planned. Jane had wanted to yell at Maura and demand an explanation. She had wanted to really lay in to Maura to cover her own arousal and fright about this whole situation. But the minute Maura had walked through the door, Jane's thoughts had flown away and all she wanted to do was taste Maura. It was a primal need. Jane wanted to claim Maura the way that Maura had seemed to claim her at the play party. There was no reasoning behind what she did but once she got a taste of Maura's skin, she knew she wanted more.

What Jane hadn't expected was for Maura to fight her. After Jane had heard that low moan from Maura, she thought her doctor would melt into her arms. She never thought saying mine would cause Maura to bite her and shove her away. Faced with a seething Maura again, Jane was even more shocked when Maura had said mine to her but in a very guttural growl.

Jane wasn't one to back down from a fight, even if it was with the goddess currently standing in front of her. Jane let out a slow growl of her own and in her raspiest voice said "Mine." As the last part of her growl traveled between them, Jane could see the effect it had on Maura. Her pupils dialated to the point where those green eyes she loved were just black orbs. Jane had a moment of fear and then remembered what was at stake here.

As Jane took in the almost feral doctor standing before her, she took a step closer to Maura with her arms held out to her sides in a non-threatening way. Jane said, "You are mine, Maura. And-" Maura was about to interrupt when Jane rushed to continue, "and I am yours." This seemed to appease the initial anger that Jane saw on Maura's face. Her face rearranged itself into a less primal setting and the doctor she now knew she was in love with started to come back to her.

"Maura, I think we need to talk. There are a lot of emotions going on here and before anything happens, I think we should make sure we're on the same page. But I want you to know, that after that little stunt you just pulled, that yes, I am yours, but you are also most definitely mine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura was feeling a little out of sorts. In what alternate universe was she the one who was acting out primally and Jane was the voice of reason. Yet, that is exactly where they were right now: sitting on Maura's couch with Jane speaking soothingly to her and Maura trying to get control over her emotions.

"Maura, I am not a piece of meat that people get to fight over. What you did in the warehouse was very uncool. And as much as it pissed me off, it also turned me on. I am still trying to figure out why but I know that it was because it was you. If anyone else had done that, I probably would have decked them."

Maura took a few more breaths and finally was able to make eye contact with Jane that wasn't a sneer or a glare. "I know. I felt ashamed in the car once I realized how I treated you. Jane, something about you makes me turn feral. It's been happening more and more lately, and I really can't seem to control it." Maura tried to rearrange her face into a pleading look but managed more wounded feral animal. "I want you Jane. I need you to be mine and mine alone. This primal side comes out every time I feel like I am losing you. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, sexually, but Jane I need you."

Maura felt the tears coming back and felt upset that her emotions were this much of a rollercoaster. This was so unlike her but Jane had always managed to get her off her game, from the minute they met in the coffee shop at the precinct all those years ago. She couldn't look at Jane, not when she felt so out of control. Maura was considering telling Jane to leave and that they could pick this up later when she had some time to get herself together when she felt a hand on her arm.

Finally looking up, Maura saw a smirking Jane. A smirking Jane was usually a good thing but it felt out of place with all these heavy emotions in the air. Maura was about to scold Jane when Jane spoke. "Maur, this is the dawning of the age of Aquarius." Maura had not expected that and better still had no idea what that meant. What did constellations dawning have to do with their current predicament? "Jane, I do not see how constellations and their current position in the relation to Earth has anything to do with this!" Maura said in a bit of snarl.

Jane laughed, and before Maura could get more upset, said "Maur, what I meant is, in these last few weeks, I made the decision to stop living a life of Catholic guilt and really allow my desires to see sunlight. And once I stopped repressing them, it became clear that what I desired most was you. All of you. Including kinky, possessive, snarling you." Jane finished with a real smile, full of teeth and dimples.

Maura felt a wave of relief wash over her. Jane wanted her. Her Jane wanted her. "But-" Maura felt a knot of dread at that word.


	15. Chapter 15: Freak Flag Flying

Jane saw Maura's face fall and couldn't help but feel her heart clench. She knew she needed to end Maura's suffering right now. "But, I am no submissive. Maura, I know how much you like to dominate your sexual partners. You have told me over and over. I want you but I can't be with you if that's how it's going to be. Part of this sexual awakening, don't you laugh, is that I realized why none of my relationships worked before was because I couldn't be my true dominant self. I was always trying to hold back and give control. And that just isn't me."

Jane paused to allow this to sink in for Maura. Well, at least the kicked puppy look was off Maura's face. What felt like minutes went by before Maura spoke "Jane, as much as I can't wait to dominate you" she said will a truly salacious grin, "I would never ask you to give up your dominance. It is part of what I love about you. Your power is such a turn on for me and I need that from you as much as you need it from me."

Jane had missed the end of what Maura said because all she had heard was that Maura loved her. This was causing all sorts of fluttering in her body and she felt a really goofy grin take over her face. "You love me?" she asked shyly. Maura's eyes became the size of saucers for a split second as she realized what she said, but then she started grinning goofily.

"Not how I was planning to say it, but yes Jane. I love you. I am in love with you. Did you hear the rest of what I said at all?" she said with a chuckle.

"Nope, all things stopped once you said you loved me, doc! Doctor Maura Isles loves me!" Jane shouted while getting up and doing a sort of Rizzoli shuffle. Maura laughed out loud, "Jane! I need you to hear the rest of it."

"Sorry, can't hear you, because your love is soooo loud!" Jane said as she continued to do her little dance. Finally, Maura grabbed Jane and pulled her back down to the couch and threw herself on top of Jane. Jane felt all of Maura's body melding with hers especially through the very little Maura was wearing. Jane gulped.

"Jane, what I had said was, your power turns me on and I need it from you as much as you need it from me. Jane, I have never wanted to be submissive to anyone. But, you, my beautiful and sexy detective, make me want to try all kinds of new things. I want you, all of you. And you better let your dominant side out with me completely, or I will have to punish you." Maura said with a very evil grin. Jane felt a flush of wetness hit her thighs. "Um, yeah, I think that can be arranged" was all Jane could manage to say.

Maura was looking down at Jane with a very predatory look. "So, have we talked enough...are we on the same page?" Jane felt Maura start to lower her hands along her sides in a very teasing manner. "Yup, I think that's enough talk for now." and with that Jane, grabbed Maura by the backside and flipped them over. As she pushed her body into Maura, she said "time to let my freak flag really fly." And finally, after all these years and all these weeks of incessant flirting and teasing, Jane took what was hers, starting with Maura's plump lips which had just parted in arousal at the display of strength from Jane. The last cognizant thought Jane had as she devoured Maura's mouth was, yup, this was going to be fun!


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Babe, are you sure it's going to fit in your gym?"

"Jane, I measured it before we built it. It is going to fit! And it is obviously not going to be a gym anymore!"

"Why not!? There is going to be a lot of sweating and working out in there just like before..so gym!"

"Jane, seriously? It is going to fit! My measurements are always precise."

"Ok….but did you measure it fully assembled going through the house? Or just the fit in the room?"

"... hmpf"

"Is that the former or the latter babe?"

"Jane, honey, can you please disassemble our lovely cross so that it will fit in the room?"

"Hehehe, yes darling doctor. As you wish."

"If you never mention this again, I will let you tie me to the cross and have your way with me for the whole week…"

"Oh, babe, that is so cute. What made you think you weren't going to be anyway...Ouch! Violence is not the answer, Maura!"

"Since when...I haven't heard you complaining before..."

"Um, well..ah...true..but... ok. How about this, I will not mention this for a whole week and I get to have my way with you during that time, but after that, all bets are off?"

"Hmm, the punishments I am dreaming up for every time you bring it up...yes, you have yourself a deal, detective!"

 _A/N: Well folks, that's all I wrote! I hope you have enjoyed this little fic. I am thinking of a sequel that gets much more M rated for other reasons but it all depends on who people feel about this one. So please, review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for letting me play!_


	17. Author's Note

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I have loaded the first chapter of the sequel (Thanks for all the positive encouragement). The sequel is called_ _ **Power Struggle**_ _. I will also be doing a separate story called_ _ **Power Dynamics: After Dark**_ _which will have the sexy one shots. Power Struggle will be much more story driven about Jane and Maura's relationship while PD:After Dark will be much more smutty. I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for you..._


End file.
